SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla (スペースゴジラ Supēsugojira?) is a heavily-modified Godzilla clone kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla looks similar to Godzilla in many ways, but his skin is navy-blue with a patch of dark reddish-purple skin, that appears much smoother than the rest of his skin, on his abdominal area. The same, he is bulkier in build, as well as being taller. He has two massive white crystals that erupt from his shoulders, and his tail is much longer, ending with several crystal-like spikes. His dorsal plates on his back are made of similar crystals, and are white in color. As a result of him being bulkier, SpaceGodzilla has difficulty walking and he cannot run, but he makes up for this by having the ability to fly through Telekinesis. In addition his mouth area appears closer to Biollante's, as he has sharp teeth and tusks on the sides of his mouth. He has fire-orange eyes and a trans-orange (fading to trans-yellow) crest on his forehead. Name Meaning SpaceGodzilla's name simply comes from the English word space (スペース supēsu?) and Godzilla (ゴジラ''Gojira''?). Before the name "SpaceGodzilla" was chosen, the monster was also known as "CrystalGodzilla" (クリスタルゴジラ Kurisutarugojira?) and "AstroGodzilla" (アストロゴジラ Asutorogojira?) during various stages of pre-production of the film.1 Personality SpaceGodzilla is one of the most intelligent of Godzilla's foes in the series, exhibiting displays of planned combat strategy throughout the movie (harvesting power from buildings, trapping Godzilla's son, etc.). This is further evidenced by the fact SpaceGodzilla sought to dominate the Earth of his own free will, instead of other monsters, which only cause random destruction, and only involvement in world domination is to carry out their masters' will. Due to his overly-muscular body, SpaceGodzilla prefers to attack with his corona beam from a distance, and was at times overwhelmed by M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s assault in close quarters due to this. His short and stumpy arms meant that he couldn't reach the mech without using his tail making his actual fighting skills weak. Unlike Godzilla, who in the Heisei series of films is depicted as a force of nature, neither good nor evil, SpaceGodzilla appears to have an element of true malice, as the monster was said by the Cosmos to be headed to Earth for the purpose of defeating Godzilla. According to the Cosmos, SpaceGodzilla intended to kill Godzilla so that the Earth would be defenseless when he dominated it allowing him to rule. ( in rexy's family ) spacegodzilla was a villain and had a daughter named spaceangela in the empire after vortech was defeated. then kick destoroyah jr out of the empire of a boss battle in the original timeline. History Heisei Series Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla SpaceGodzilla was first seen flying through space, where he destroyed a manned NASA satellite. He battled M.O.G.U.E.R.A. while he was on his way to Earth, and defeated the mecha. He then landed on Birth Island and attacked Little Godzilla, but Godzilla arrived to save him. SpaceGodzilla quickly overpowered Godzilla using his telekinetic skills, and then trapped Little Godzilla in crystals. He flew away and flew over Japan, eventually landing and setting up his fortress in Fukuoka. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. arrived in Fukuoka to battle SpaceGodzilla again, but was no match for the monster. Godzilla soon arrived as well and joined forces with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. M.O.G.U.E.R.A split into Land Moguera and Star Falcon. Land Moguera drilled underground and knocked out the foundations of SpaceGodzilla's power source, the Fukuoka Tower, while Godzilla toppled the tower from ground level. Godzilla then had the upper hand, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. used its spiral grenades to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. In retaliation, SpaceGodzilla blasted off one of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s arms, and proceeded to impale the mecha on his tail and throw it into a nearby building. Akira Yuki tried to pilot the damaged mech back into battle, colliding with SpaceGodzilla. However, the damage to the machine made it almost impossible to control, and the machine crashed into several buildings. The weakened SpaceGodzilla was about to explode, but Godzilla blasted him with his red spiral ray multiple times. SpaceGodzilla let out a weak roar and finally exploded into spores of light that floated back up into space. Godzilla Island In Godzilla Island episodes 1-5, Xilien Zaguresu attacked Godzilla Island. When Torema attacked her ship, she released SpaceGodzilla to attack. Godzilla roars at his clone. SpaceGodzilla reaches the Command Center and attacks, shooting the Command Center with his ray. Godzilla then arrives and grapples with SpaceGodzilla, neither being able to overpower the other. Torema then tells Godzilla to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. Godzilla obeys and fires his atomic ray, blowing up the crystals. Godzilla and Torema's ship fire their rays, and the combined efforts destroys SpaceGodzilla. Origins In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla the human characters hypothesize that Godzilla cells somehow cast into space fell into a black hole and mutated into a partially crystalline life form, which then came out from a white hole. It is not known for certain what caused the Godzilla cells to fall into the black hole, but it is explained in the film that either cells from Godzilla's previous clone, Biollante, escaped Earth's orbit when she rose into space after battling Godzilla in 1989, or that Mothra unknowingly carried the cells into space on her wings when she was going to space to deflect a meteor headed for Earth in 1993 and at some point cells were sucked itn. When Trendmasters introduced SpaceGodzilla in their Godzilla Wars toy line, they made a slightly modified origin based on the Mothra theory, in which Godzilla cells did not become a crystalline life form through the exposure to black and white holes, but rather a fusion with an unknown pre-existing crystalline life form causing his crystals. Abilities SpaceGodzilla is considered to be one of Godzilla's most powerful foes. In the film, Godzilla was quickly defeated by SpaceGodzilla in their first encounter and required help from M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to finally defeat him. * SpaceGodzilla can fire a Corona Beam from his mouth that he can control as it moves through the air. * SpaceGodzilla has super regenerative powers. * SpaceGodzilla has telekinesis which he can use to move and levitate objects. * SpaceGodzilla can fly by means of encasing himself in crystals. On Earth, he is also shown being able to levitate himself and fly around in an upright posture. * SpaceGodzilla increases in power by being near gigantic crystals that he creates. * SpaceGodzilla can conduct energy through touch. * SpaceGodzilla is able to implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and have them act as an energy source. * SpaceGodzilla can encase his body in a shield to deflect projectiles. * SpaceGodzilla's tail is somewhat prehensile, and can lift heavy objects after stabbing them with the crystals on its tip. * SpaceGodzilla is able to unleash bolts of energy from his shoulder crystals. * SpaceGodzilla emits an aura that causes electrical disturbances. Weaknesses SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals are not strong enough to withstand M.O.G.U.E.R.A's spiral grenade missiles. If his shoulder crystals are destroyed, SpaceGodzilla's power becomes drastically weakened. SpaceGodzilla's skin is somewhat resistant to Godzilla's atomic breath, but is pitifully weak to M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s nose drill. SpaceGodzilla is also heavily disadvantaged in melee combat due to his heavy build and comparatively short arms making him weak in melee combat. Instead he has to use a ranged offense. ( more info coming soon ) Category:Heroes Category:Reformed villains Category:Godzilla's family